Red
by JulianasTheory
Summary: Red slippers are believed to open up portals, but that is not all they do. Red slippers open up mystery, love, new beginnings, and the owner of them, she is the only one who can save them all from death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I pray, I do not and will never own OUAT and Jefferson :( All I got is my OC **

**This is my first story and it might seem... different, but its just my twist on what I believe will happen in the second part of season 3... so enjoy!**

A lush brisk breeze scattered across the burned wooden door like glass shattering on the cement. All around the deteriorating building stood nothing but hazy smoke, piles of scorned wood and ash, and a lingering quietness. Not the type of quiet that people hope for, that brings peace, this quietness is the one that surface after destruction and causes nothing but tears.

Off into the distance two strong brown horses gallop near, carrying two teenagers. The first horse stops immediately and a girl with strong eyes and wild curly auburn hair jumps off, gasping. The other horse carrying a boy with his brown hair pulled back gallops on timidly, but stops at the sight of his saddened accomplice. He to jumps off and makes his way over to her with his head down.

She turns to him him with tears pooling in her green orbs. "Who would ever do such a thing?" she grumbled, her voiced laced with anger. The boy rolled his eyes and smiled faintly.

"C'mon Dorothy... a war is going on, you know people die during those!"

Dorothy, as she was called stepped away from him and shook her head. "But innocent people? They did no wrong!"

"Blame the rebels! They're the ones who caused this insanity!"

The words the boy spoke swept across Dorothy's face and changed her scorn of sadness to one of disbelief. "Thomas! They are fighting for what they believe in!"

Thomas refused to answer her and walked back towards his horse. "C'mon Dorothy, I promised mother that we will be in Philadelphia by sunset."

Dorothy walked away from him and kicked a stray piece of wood, dirtying her red satin shoes. "Im not going." Thomas laughed at her foolishness and stepped closer to her. "And where do you think your going?"

"Boston"  
"You,a lady, traveling to Boston by thy self? Are you mad?"

Dorothy smiled and walked over to her horse, jumping on it as soon as her fingers grazed it's fur. "I just might."

"You are very improper."  
Dorothy didn't answer.

"You know mother will be very disappointed in you."

"Like always."

Thomas grinned and his cheeks flushed as he walked over to Dorothy's horse and grabbed the leather reins. "Why are you going to Boston?"  
"Because?"  
Thomas was just about to speak again when Dorothy swatted his hands away grumbling. "Is it because of a boy?"

Dorothy looked down and galloped forward a little, hoping to evade the question, but Thomas could see through her ignorance. "You're in love."

"I just might be."

** OUAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUOOOOOO**

As Dorothy and her horse slowly galloped into the burning town, the scene in front of her came into view and released every saddened emotion to she had previously withheld. Papers and ash covered the cobblestone ground and the quiet peaceful field that lied just in front of her was littered with corpses and eerie with death. For a moment, Dorothy thought that if she had gotten any closer, that she would succumb to the same fate, but her judgement replenished her. As she trotted closer to the groups of mourners, the golden locket that hung around her neck seemed to burn, and that made Dorothy want to kill herself. The fixated gold was from her everything, her one true love, and now, the brunette knew that something horrible had happened.

As soon as she pulled the reins of her horse, Dorothy landed on the ground with a hard force but she disregarded it and ran up to the battle with her heart pounding, ignoring the demands of the townspeople and soldiers. Bodies littered the ground and the grass that once shone with prominent green was now dyed red with hate.

"No... please no." She whispered in despair, grabbing a hold of the locket, and stepping over the countless fallen rebels. Dorothy knew that she should have felt some sort of grief for the defenders, but at the moment, she could hardly care. All she wanted was her defender.

Dorothy soon came to come across a misshapen oak tree and thats when she saw him. His body was thrown across the ground, allowing the onlookers to believe that he had no importance, but to her, it was truly the opposite. His brown hair was out of the tie and was stained red, along with the grass below him. She screamed and ran over, shaking his broad shoulders and screaming his name.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him all over, thinking that somehow, her lust for him would bring him back, but she knew better. "Please darling... come back to me!" She grabbed his hands, desperate for an answer, but the only response she got was two unfamiliar strong arms wrapping around her slender frame and whispering sweet convincing nothings in her ear. "C'mon Dorth, lets go."

Dorothy turned to face her the stranger and was shocked to see her brother standing above her. Anger soon flared into her soul and she pushed him away, screaming the same word over and over again. She then pulled the golden locket from her chest and kissed it, along with his cold lips, then encased it in his palm.

"I love you jefferson." She screamed as Thomas grabbed her again and pulled her back., but not before Dorothy took a roll of paper out of her fallen lovers hand.

** OUATTTTTTTTTTTTTTAUUUUUUUOOOOOO**

The wind blew cautiously as Dorothy sat on the dock with wet eyes and a heart full of despair. It seemed that even Mother Nature knew that on the inside, Dorothy wanted to rip her guts out and watch herself bleed. She stared out into the sea and for one strange moment, her memories slowly crept into her mind like a murderer, taunting her in every way possible. Her eyes lingered to the small cove about 100 feet in front of her. Her father, her one happiness in life, face appeared in her mind. Thats where he died. Thats when a little piece of her died, but now, she fears that death consumed her and she will no longer will be able to function. A small patter against the wood erupts her thoughts and she turned around briskly with fists clenched, not wanting to face another soul.

She released her grip when her mind slowly decoded the brunette hair and the familiar torn breeches were the ones that her brother wore. 'Its only Thomas" she thought, with a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long. As soon as he sat down next to her she scorned, remembering the fact that he tore her away from her love, even if it was out of kindness.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them wanted to break the awkward silence. For Thomas, he was afraid of his sister for once in his life. He knew that she went through a lot, but he fears that he doesn't even know who she is anymore. There were so many questions to be asked and both Thomas and Dorothy were afraid of the answers.

The young mans gaze soon followed Dorothy's to linger over the sight of the small cove. He knew why she was looking at it. She once told him that the cove and the beach made her feel like their was something real, and Thomas thought that she was mad. But now he feels it to. The cove was somehow giving him the strength of encouragement, allowing words to pass his lips.

"Are thou okay?" He swallowed hard. He felt like a coward. Men weren't supposed to feel. It was weak. But for now at that moment, he didn't care. The cove urged him on.

"I asked you-" He didn't get time to finish when her raspy, grief-stricken voice passed her lips. She mumbled, but he knew what she had said. She wasn't okay. She never was and Thomas knew she never will be. "Is it because of the rebel?" He said gently, not wanting her surge of emotion to overcome him. A tear slowly fell from Dorothy's green orbs and she bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to contain herself. "H-He wasn't just a rebel!" She shouted with shaky hands. "He... He was MY rebel!"

Thomas's anger was soon enlightened. He wasn't just mad at his sister for keeping secrets, he was mad at everyone. He was mad at his mother for forcing Dorothy to do things she didn't want to do. He was Mad at the red coat who killed his sister's happiness. And to top it all off, Thomas was livid at the mystery that loved his sister for dying, for making her feel this way, even though Thomas knew it was irrational.

"Im sorry' Was all he could mutter.

Thunder soon boomed in the distance and in no time at all, rain came pouring down, as if the sky was mourning along with Dorothy. They once again sat in silence, ignoring the rain and the wet cold that came along with it.

Dorothy soon started to shiver and when a burst of lightning struck, she opened her mouth to confess a new truth. "Thomas... I am not going home." Dorothy closed her eyes as much as she could, dreading the answer and lecture that she will receive from her goody two shoe brother, but she was more than surprised at his answer.

"Me either."

Dorothy soon felt guilty. Yes she has lost the only thing she has ever loved, and now she drug her brother in it. She knew he would follow her, and where she was going, he would not be able to comprehend.

"You're not going with me." She said picking her head up and gazing into his eyes. They shone with fear and understandment, and that scared her the most.

"Unless you're joining the war efforts, I don't think your going to be followed."

Dorothy cracked a smile for the first time in what seemed forever, but it was soon followed by a devastated frown.

"What do you mean Thomas?"

"Im going to join the fight for Liberty." Dorothy glared at her brother in disbelief, but couldn't help a smile to cross her lips.. "Your a rebel? Since when?"

"Since always."

"Oh" was all she could muster.

"And how about you? Where are you going?" Dorothy once again stared out to sea and closed her eyes, trying to evade the question. She knew where she wanted to go, but she didn't exactly know where she would end up, and that scared her to death.  
"Back there... He was from there."

Thomas rolled his eyes at Dorothy's story and at his ignorance. He knew her fables about a vast land of green, where all of your desires came true. He tried to be opened minded, but that only went so far. He just nodded simply and sighed.

As time passed on, the waves crashed into shore more aggressively, sharing the same passion As Dorothy. As the rain became harder, the thunder became louder, and the lightning became brighter, she knew it was time. She awkwardly stood up and knocked the dirt off her dress. She didn't know whether she did it to impress Thomas, or as a last act of proper ways. She gave her brother her hand and he soon stood along with her, gazing into her tearing eyes. "It is time for me to go." She stated emotionlessly. She feared that if she shown her true feelings, Thomas would somehow convince her to stay, and she couldn't.

Thomas soon swallowed any feeling that tried to crawl up right back down his throat. He swooped into her chest and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as her head came to rest on his shoulder. "Will I ever see you again?" He mumbled into her hair. The only answer he received was the slow dreaded shake from her head. He knew what her answer was going to be, but the reality of it was a fatal blow.

She pulled away and before her eyes met his, she gazed out into the sea for one final time. Dorothy straightened out his shirt and caressed the little bit of stumble that collected over the past few weeks. "Thomas... please be safe. Go home and take care of the family. You have nothing to prove."

A bleak grin slid across her brother's face. "I may not have anything to prove to the world, but I do have something to prove to myself."  
Dorothy nodded in understanding. She truly did get it. "Fine then... I love you Thomas."

"I love you too."

Dorothy stood deathly still as Thomas walked off, choking back the tears that she knew would bring him back. As he mounted his horse, she turned back to face the sea.

"Here goes nothing." she said gathering the bottom of her petticoat and jumping into the sea, swimming toward the eye of the storm ,uncertain of her outcome.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger type thing... **

**Please Rate and Review... I really want to know if I should continue this...**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have never owned nor ever will own OUAT :( **

**Thankyou all for the follows, favorites, reviews, and views. You all get cookies!**

Emma's mind was clearly not focused on the scene in front of her, Yeah it was a meeting with the counsel to decide what to do about this 'New Threat', but Emma honestly did not care. She was confused and her mind felt like a race track.. For the past year she has been living her life with fake memories and now everything was coming back to her like a fast bound train, and Emma frankly wasn't ready for it. She now understood the true burden of having two contradicting lives stuck in your head.

Emma was just about to focus in on another thing she hated in her messed up life when a familiar voice echoed in her head. She slowly looked up to see a million pairs of eyes staring back at her with the same shine of uncertainty. "What" she croaked with a small smile, finding the whole situation a little bit funny.

Snow cocked her head, allowing it to fill with worry. "Emma... are you okay?"  
"Yeah." the blonde quickly spit out not wanting a heart to heart. "Lets just get back to the situation."

Charming stood up like the prince he was and spoke sternly, but as his word passed Emma's ears, it sounded more like a mumble. Emma always felt that Princes were posers, who cared more about their personal lives than their people. Even though she was slow to admit it, Emma felt the same way about her father. He alway seemed to drift back until the going got tough and he feels as if he has to prove himself.

Emma disregarded the rest of the conversation. Her mind seemed to continue to drift back to herself, and their was nothing she could really do about that. She stayed until the table emptied, swatting away the countless people that came up to her, begging for answers that she did not have. When she did finally get up, she was rushed by the darkness herself, Regina.

"So Miss Swan., someone had a tough time concentrating today." Normally Emma would of shot back a sarcastic remark, but now Emma didn't look to the queen with hate. She had done so much for her, and she was actually grateful for the queen's curse. Regina seemed to notice that her jest would not be returned and continued her thoughts.

"You may of not been paying attention, but we are in terrible danger."

"Different threat, different day."

Regina smirked at Emma's comment and continued on. " This time it is serious. Rumple's gone and the only magic we have that is powerful enough to take down The Wicked Witch is mine and yours."

Emma choked on the air and shook her head madly. "Me?.? I don't save anybody from death!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the blatant answer. "I'm well aware of that Emma, but that is not why I need your help."  
Emma didn't answer and struggled to listen to the queen as she rambled on. "I need your help in performing a spell that will find the actual saviour!"

Without a chance to answer her demands, Emma shrieked suddenly when a cold force gripped her hand and squeezed it gently. Somehow in the passing seconds, Emma's eyes found themselves closed, and she flew them open to see Regina's pale bony hands covering her own.

"I thought we were about to perform a spell?"  
Regina rolled her eyes and let go of the backs of Emma's hands. "We are. I need to channel your magic... I-I'm not strong enough to do it alone." she said with a pained expression. Emma could tell that Regina was ashamed of her weakness.

The blonde was just about to give into the Queens demands when a puzzling thought passed her confused mind. What kind of spell is this? Emma knew of the horrible stories of Regina's trickery and she herself did not want to be her next victim. She withdrew her fingers and enclosed them in a shaky fist, ready for any threat. "What is this spell exactly?"

A smirk broke on Regina's face in Emma's surprised horror. The smirk soon turned into a wide smile that then developed into a wicked cackle. When she finally retained herself, she smoothed out her dress and glared at the blonde in pure amusement. "You dont trust me Miss Swan?"

"Never did." Emma bit back, getting more annoyed at the second. Her eyes drew away from her antagonizer and wandered around the room, staring at the countless knick knacks that made absolutely no sense to her. Finally her gaze swept to the view of a large wooden door. It mesmerized her and for a second Emma felt as if it was screaming her name and it was drawing her near. When the blonde noticed that she was slowly walking towards it, she shook the madness out of her vision and came to stare back at a puzzled Regina.

"Anyways..." Regina said rather slowly, which made Emma wonder about how stupid she must of looked. "Its a transformation spell, but you only see visions instead of going to the actual place." Emma smiled a bit comparing the drug to acid and then stuck out her hands complying.

"So what am I going to see?"

" Something that will either show you, or give you clues to the hero."

Emma grumbled in defeat and allowed the coolness to overcome her.

"Close your eyes." Regina said defiantly, seeming to tempt Emma to go against her. Emma compiled and let the weird muttering that passed the Queen's lips to faze her. She grew weary and the coolness that surrounded her hands seemed to grow larger, which made Emma fear for her life. When the ill cold caressed her neck, Emma attempted to open her eyes, but they refused. Panic erupted from her and everytime she tried to act out, her body would shut her in, like it was working against her.

Suddenly Emma felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt like her lifeline was being sucked away from her, which wasn't a pleasant feeling. Even though she was staring at the darkness between her orbs and her eyelids, the tension seemed to grow to an even darker shade.

Just when she was about to give up hope, a flash of white exploded inside her vision, which slowly dissolved into a forelaying scene. Once again Emma tried to escape her body, which now was her own cell, but she was shut back down and was only able to watch, as if she was in a movie theater, waiting for the main event.

The vision in front of her was similar to the room she was just in. Stone made up the walls and floors, and the only vocal point was a mahogany table that sat in a darkened corner. Suddenly two figures appeared in her sight. One was of someone she knew, and Emma laughed slightly in utter shock. Wearing a innocent white dress and a kind expression was Regina who looked extremely younger than Emma last saw her.

The figure next to the Queen was one of another woman. Emma had no idea who this girl was, but for some odd reason, she looked strikingly familiar. She stood with perfect posture and her face looked as if it was carved by Michelangelo himself. Beautiful couldn't just describe her. She only had three imperfections from what Emma could see. Her hair was wildly curly and brown,but even in a frizzled mess, it still looked good. Emma's eyes wandered up to hers and was shocked to see the puzzling brokenness and weary that shown in her green orbs. Emma couldn't understand how someone so gorgeous could look so sad. Finally, as Emma looked her body up and down, she noticed something out of place. She was wearing all black, but at her feet, two sparkling red slippers clung to her.

Emma shook her attention from the girl and focused in more on the conversation. Emma could feel herself smile when she remembered how she aimed to avoid socialization all day, but now she was drawn to it.

From what Emma could tell, the two girls were a shell of empty sorrow, and they avoided that with nothingness small chat. She couldn't hear anything until the curly haired mystery pulled out a decaying yellow paper with black calligraphy. Biting back tears, she handed it to Regina, who shared the same emotions.

"N-no... I-I can't" Emma heard Regina plead with an unfamiliar innocence towards the girl. By this, the blonde could tell Regina truly loved this girl and didn't want to hurt her any longer.

"I want you to." was all the other one said, her emotions jumping out in her tone.

Regina's eyes looked over the paper with a colorless face and regretful glare, as if she was reading her own death sentence. When she was done reading, she rolled the paper up and handed it back with two gentle tears running down her face. Regina bit her lip and looked down, avoiding eye contact and the sight of the mystery's face.

"Thank you Dorothy." she muttered, raising her hand up to caress Dorothy's fabric covered skin.

With the final words spoken, the scene dissipated and darkness once again swept in, but this time it didn't feel like death. It felt like rebirth and when she attempted, Emma's body complied with her demands and opened her vision, allowing her to glare at the amused Regina.

Anger slowly replaced any feeling of gratefulness the blonde once had for the queen and swatted her hands away swiftly, urged to cause more damage.

"You know you could of warned me!" Emma screamed, letting her emotions get the best of her. Regina's face went bleak without any expression, then turned into a wicked snarl. "Well where is the fun in that?"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked towards the table, gripping it to regain some of her composure. She once again looked towards the door, mentally kicking herself for not walking out before.

"So what did you see."

"Dorothy." Emma said turning towards her catching, Regina's pained expression which induced several feelings of satisfaction in her.

Regina grumbled and kicked the chair, which even Emma felt was out of character. The queen then walked towards the door and called for the blonde to follow.  
"Where are we going?"  
"T-To get the savior of course!" she said with courage, but even Emma could see through it.

The blonde ran towards her suitor and only stopped for one second when realization hit her straight on.

The curly hair

The red slippers

The same name.

The girl that Emma saw with Regina was the Dorothy. Dorothy Gale.

**So there you have it. Sorry for the cliffy :) **

**I haven't figured out a updating schedule, but I will try to update at least once a week...**

**Please review... I would love to hear some feedback :) **


	3. There's A Light That Never Goes Out

**Disclaimer: No matter how much i pray, I will never own OUAT or Jefferson :( **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites follows and views. You all get tea!**

**I kind of had a small case of the writers block so I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. But its all gone now :D**

**P.S. The flashback in this chapter takes place before the events in the first chapter.**

**Emma's P.O.V:**

Traveling with someone who did nothing to piss you off all day was no fun. To make matters even worse, traveling with your son who ambushed at the door and begged to come on an 'adventure' with you is not even better. Now Emma had to sit with an overly excited 12 year old boy and a Queen who went back in forth between rage, sadness, and joy.

Emma looked out the window and stared at the passing by trees and grumbled. She couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

She had no idea where Regina was bringing her

She had no idea of the history of the two girls.

She didn't understand how someone who danced with lions, straw, and tin could save her families lives.

She couldn't understand how Regina actually could manage to make a friend.

Emma turned back to her so called family and growled. She was tired of Regina's silence. She coughed, earning a look from Regina and quickly spoke. "So the girl... was she _the_ Dorothy"

Regina's expression went blank, then was shot down by curiosity. "Dorothy Who?"

Emma rolled her eyes and bit her lip, stopping any anger from pouring out of her mouth. She knew she was lying, just like she did when she questioned her about Jefferson. This time, Emma decided not to back down.

The blonde was about to speak, but her son beat her to it. "Dorothy! The Dorothy Gale?" Regina looked down at him and wore a shade of annoyance only a mother would wear, then turned to glare at Emma with hatred.

"I know you know who I'm talking about, so why don't you quit the lies"

"Fine" she grumbled, handing a white piece of paper to the driver of the carriage and straightening out her dress. "Dorothy was a very good friend of mine... but we lost contact."

"What happened to her!?" Henry said, nearly jumping in the air with enthusiasm. For a moment Emma felt envious of her son's happiness. She wished that it was only that easy.

Regina closed her eyes on the verge of tears and replied "I Don't Know." In the lowest voice possible.

Emma would be lying if she denied feelings of happiness. Even though she didn't know about their relationship, it felt good to know that sometimes evil has to pay. Henry must of been affected by Regina's sorrow because he sat down with a grim expression and stared out the window emotionless.

As Emma was about to ask about their little 'adventure' , the carriage came to a halting stop, sending the three to be thrown forward into each other. Henry ignored the pain of collision and ran to the window, staring at the scenery amazed. Expecting to be surprised herself, Emma went next to her son to peer out, only to be startled by the sight.

Next to the carriage was a broken down, but welly built cottage, surrounded by decaying trees. From the sight, Emma could feel the pain and depression that the owner has felt.

"Why are we here" Henry said with a strand of sadness in his voice, as if he felt the owner's pain of poverty as well.

Emma came to stare at him wonderly, questioning herself if he knew where they were. Before she had the chance to ask, Regina shot him a look that Emma couldn't quite understand, but it confirmed her thoughts. Regina quickly put a finger to her lips, and turned to Emma. "You and need to go first... me and the owner... well we have history. Emma rolled her eyes. That was obvious, Regina has history with everyone.

"By- By myself?" Emma grumbled in agony. She was dragged all this way just to do Regina's dirty work. It wasn't on something she took lightly.

"Of course! What would you rather have, death or saviour?" Emma stared blankly at Regina's reply. Of course she wanted a saviour, but right about now death didn't seem all that bad.

Eventually, the logical side of Emma's brain took charge and she stood up swallowing hard. Even though she would be the last to admit it, the blonde was in fear of the unknown. She gathered her things and half heartedly smiled, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine, then brushed the tiny specks of dirt off that collected on her pants.

"Fine" she grumbled, walking into the forest.

**Jefferson's P.O.V.**

The hatter's eyes scanned around the poverty stricken house filled with nothing but remorse and regret. He missed his mansion. Yes it was filled with things that taunted every ounce of his being, but at least there, he could provide an actual life for his daughter.

Was it all worth it?

His gaze soon sunk down to Grace, who was sitting at a small table surrounded by half put together stuffed animals and a tea set. He grumbled and cursed at himself. Even his own daughter couldn't provide and relief for him, just more guilt.

Finally his blue orbs passed over a lit candle with to the normal eyes, was surrounded by countless knick knacks, but to him, they were much more. It all belonged to her. His love, his lifeline and his destructor. It was all he had left.

Memories came over him like a whirlpool, tempting him to under.

He knew he couldn't. Not now. Not with Grace.

As soon as his daughter's name popped into his head, so did the sound of her sweet voice.

"Papa, aren't you coming to my tea party?"

The hatter shook his grief stricken look off of his face and turned to her with a smile.

" Of course sweetie!" he said gazing into her innocent eyes.

The same ones she shared with her mother.

The whirlpool in his head started to start up again and this time, he didn't fight against it.

_Oz was simply ridiculous. Between talking tin and annoying melodious munchkins, Jefferson had had enough. He wanted- no he needed to go home. He grabbed the brim of his black velvet hat and his eyes scanned the yellow brick road in front of him in desperation. Finally he locked eyes with a forest that had an uneasy quietness to it. Jefferson grimaced and ran off the path towards it._

_Gods how he hated the color yellow._

_As soon as he came to the secludedness he dropped the hat and stood above it, begging for motion. As soon as a purple funnel appeared above the hat, a gut ridden scream coursed through the hatter's ears like a sledge hammer. He kicked the hat aside and allowed his eyes to wander, full of curiosity._

_He wasn't the type of person to care about others. He never did. Only himself and half the time he couldn't even count on that. But something burned inside of him, urging himself to turn against his self thoughts and towards the mystery. Overcoming him, Jefferson cursed aloud and grabbed the hat, venturing off deeper in the woods._

_He soon came to a collection of apple trees and that is when he first saw her. Wrapped inside two strong branches of a grumbling tree was a pale skinned girl with wild brown curly hair. Even with no interaction, Jefferson blushed madly and allowed his gaze to venture farther down the girl._

_She was wearing a rather short blue dress that showed off her long pale legs. Much to Jefferson's enjoyment, her lips were red and full and her face was scattered with freckles._

_Jefferson smiled to himself. "Don't I make good decisions?" He grumbled lustfully, darting his way closer towards her._

_Her face when he came to stand in front of her was priceless. Her lips and eyes contorted into a bulge and her skin was covered in an embarrassed blush. The hatter couldn't tell if she was more ashamed of her dress, or her predicament._

_He darted his hand inside of his jacket pocket, searching for something to save her with, but her mesmerizing voice charmed him, stopping his actions._

_"Is this thou tree?"_

_Jefferson laughed at her question and talk and continued his search. As his fingers came to graze against the cool metal of a knife, he replied. "Of course not! Who owns a tree?"_

_She smiled in agreement then pouted. "Your saving me are you not?" _  
_Jefferson fused his brows and mentally kicked himself for forgetting._

_Of course he was._

_With two easy swipes the branches fell and she stepped out, brushing the fabric of the her dress off with a faint blush painted across her cheeks._

_Jefferson smiled. It was definitely the dress._

_"The name is Jefferson." he cooed holding out his hand. _  
_"Dorothy." she replied with a smirk, disregarding his gesture and walked forward. _

_For a moment she stopped and turned back to Jefferson, who was more than grateful to get another look at her face._

_"I do believe that I am not done with your assistance."_

_Jefferson smiled. Oz really wasnt that bad after all. He jolted towards until he was inches within her beautiful face._

_"And what assistance may that be?"_

_"I need you to help me to obtain my slippers back."_

_Jefferson rolled his eyes and allowed a chuckle to pass his lips._

_Girls._

_"Shoes? Can't you just get another pair?" he whined._

_Dorothy smiled back and punched him lightly in the shoulder, as if they were good old friends._

_"These ones are special."_

_"Well I am up for an adventure..."_

"Papa?"

The gentle touch of a small hand jolted Jefferson back to reality. For a second he didn't realize where he was. When he scanned the room and noticed all of the misery he grimaced.

It was all in the past.

He shook his disappointment away and smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Are you okay papa?"

"Of course my dear Grace." He said ruffling her hair for her reassurance, but it felt like it was more for his.

They made their way to the table but as they were about to sit down, a loud knock passed through him. He stood back up defensively.

He wasn't expecting anybody.

He never expected anybody.

For just a moment he believed that it was his beloved, but that was absurd.

Jefferson walked over and gripped the handle with a clenched fist and slowly opened the door, revealing a strong fiery blonde that he knew all too well.

The sight of her caused him to release a maddening giggle that made him sound too much like the revolting imp.

"Emma" He said breathlessly, taking in her expression for pure pleasure.

**Well thats all folks :D **

**Please Review :) I would very much enjoy it. **

**Oh and question... should the next chapter be a flash back or a continuation of the story with Emma in it? My head is procrastination central at the moment... **


End file.
